Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear vibration motor.
Description of the Related Art
A general vibration motor, which is a component converting electrical energy into mechanical vibration using a principle of generating electromagnetic force, is mounted in, for example, a mobile communication terminal or a portable terminal, as non-limiting examples, to be used for silently notifying a user of call reception.
In addition, in a situation in which small-sized and high quality components are required in a mobile communication terminal in accordance with the trend in which a multi-functional mobile communication terminal has been prominent due to the rapid expansion in wireless communication and mobile phone markets, performance and a technology of a vibration motor has also been developed daily in order to overcome a disadvantage of an existing product and significantly improve quality.
Further, as the release of a cellular phone having a large-sized liquid crystal display (LCD) screen has rapidly increased in recent years, a touch screen type has been used. As a result, the vibration motor has been used to generate vibration at the time of touch, such that a demand for the vibration motor has increased.
Meanwhile, performance particularly required in the vibration depending on the touch of the touch screen is as follows. First, as the number of vibration generations depending on the touch becomes larger than that of vibration generations at the time of call reception, an operating lifespan needs to increase. Second, in order to allow users to feel the vibrations at the time of touch, a response speed of the vibration needs to increase in accordance with a touch speed of the screen.
A linear vibration motor, which is a vibration motor capable of satisfying the above-mentioned characteristics, has a resonant frequency determined by a spring and a vibrator part connected to the spring and is oscillated by electromagnetic force to thereby generate vibration. In addition, electromagnetic force is generated by the interaction between a magnet of the vibrator part and current applied to a coil of a stator part and having a predetermined frequency.
However, a linear vibration motor, according to the conventional art, including, for example, U.S. Patent Publication 2012/0016914, has a problem that a coil coupled to a printed circuit board is disconnected and unwound due to external force.